I Found U Amy
by mairze
Summary: Ronnie gets custody over 6 year old Amy and moves to Walford. Will this new town bring love and happiness?
1. Telford and Death

Ronnie sat there in her bed crying. She had just had a dream, or a nightmare. She saw those tiny little feet at the top of the stairs and she was running to get them but she couldnt quite reach them. Then the word Telford flashed up in the woke instantly. She had to go to Telford. She leaped out of bed not thinking how or when she would get there. She was nineteen and alone in a small flat in London. It was the 23rd of June. She went and pulled out a bag from under her bed and started to pack.

Over in Telford a 5 year old girl called Amy Jones was sat in her mum's friends spare bedroom. Her parents and her little brother Gareth were fighting for their lives in hospital. They were in the car on their way to pick Amy up and then they crashed and the car flipped. She sat there and cried herself to sleep. Just as she was dropping off the phone rang and the house was so quiet, she could hear the conversation of her mum's friend. " Yes,,,they died? Alright. I will tell Amy in the morning. " Amy opened the door and saw Rebecca with tears in her eyes.

**Amy:** Tell me what?

**Rebecca:** Well daddy isn't coming back. or Gareth.

Rebecca could see the fear and the tears in Amy's eyes.

**Rebecca:** Why don't we go have some hot chocolate?

Amy just nodded and was soon picked up off the floor by Rebecca and was being carried to the kitchen.

8.30 am and Ronnie was on the train to Telford. She had £200 to keep her going. She sat there fidgeting with the locket aroung her neck mumbling to herself " how long is this gonna take?" to herself. Then all of a sudden the train speakers said " Now approaching Telford Station. Please mind the gap. " She immediatley shot out of her seat anxious to know if her dream was right.

At Rebecca's house Amy was waiting for Rebecca to take her to the hospital.

**Amy:** C'mon Autine Becky!! I don't wanna be late.

**Rebecca:** I am coming sweetie.

Rebecca came down the stairs and grabbed her keys leading Amy into her car. It was a long and silent car journey. When they arrived Rebecca tightly gripped Amy's hand and asked the receptionist to see Pamela, Amy's mum.

**Amy:** Mummy!

**Pam:** You alright darling. Listen. Why don't you sit over there so me and Auntie Becky can talk.

**Amy:** Alright mummy.

Amy went and sat down on a chair but she still wanted to listen.

**Pam:** Becky. Y'know how Amy was adopted?

**Rebecca:** Yeah.

**Pam:** If I don't make it. I want to give her to her birth mother. I have already informed the social and I aint changing my mind.


	2. Are You Veronica Mitchell?

Rebecca: Are you sure? I mean don't you want to give her to your mum or something?  
Pam: My mum is dying of cancer. She will be dead within a couple of months. So I am gonna tell Amy and give her this.  
Pam felt under her pillow and pulled out a silver locket.  
Pam: It has a picture of her birth mum in it but she can open it in her own time. Amy dear, come here.  
Amy: Yes mummy.  
Pam: I just want you to know that you are a very special little girl. Somewhere out there you have another mummy and daddy. If I go to Heaven, I want you to live with her.  
She placed the locket in Amy's little palm.  
Pam: Inside there is a picture of your other mummy. You can look in it whenever you want.  
Amy: Alright mummy. But I don't want to look in it just yet. I love you.  
Pam: Love you too baby.  
Just then the nurse came in  
Nurse: Visiting time is up.  
Pam started to breathe very heavily and inbetween those breaths she said " Good-Bye " and the hospitals machine's steady beeping turned into 1 long beep and Pamela's hand dropped.  
Amy: Mummy?  
Nurse: It looks like we have lost her. I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do.  
Rebecca: C'mon Amy. I think we should go.

Ronnie had just gone out for a walk after booking herself into a local B&B. Taking in the warm air of Telford she walked into a park a sat herself down on the bench near the sandbox. It was empty, just like her heart. All there was was sand. Then a woman walking along with a small blonde girl stopped.  
Woman: Go on Amy. Why don't you go play in the sandbox.  
Amy just went and sat in the sandbox and the woman went to sit down next to Ronnie. Ronnie just stared at Amy then started to talk to the woman.  
Ronnie: She yours?  
Woman: No, I work with social services. Her parents and her little brother died of a car crash and the mother wanted to give her to her birth mum. Amy was adopted you see? Anyways I have aid enough already.  
Ronnie: No. What is her birth mum's name?  
Woman: Emmm, Veronica Mitchell. I don't suppose you know her?

Ronnie: I am her. I am Veronica Mitchell.  
Woman: Really? Well, can I see some ID please?  
Ronnie: Course.  
Ronnie opened her big brown handbag and dug through it looking for a little folder. She found it and inside it was her driving lisence and her passport. She handed it to the woman.  
Ronnie: There you go.  
Woman: Well lady. You just made my job a whole lot easier.  
Ronnie: And, she's my daughter.  
Woman: She's your daughter. Amy come over here please.  
Amy: Yes.  
Woman: Y'know how mummy said you had another mummy.  
Amy: Yeah.  
Woman: Well this is your other mummy.  
Ronnie: Hi, Amy.  
Amy: Hello.  
Woman: You don't mind coming down to our office do you?  
Ronnie: Of course not.  
The social worker led Ronnie and Amy to the car and drove them to her office.  
Woman: So we will have to discuss housing, court dates all of that but first. Do you want custody over the child. Are you ready to look after Amy.  
Ronnie: Yes, yes I am.  
Woman: And where are you living?  
Ronnie: Well, I have a flat in London but I think I will be moving down to Walford, with my Auntie.  
Woman: And do you have a job to support Amy?  
Ronnie: Well my auntie owns a pub down in Walford so I was planning on working there.  
Woman: Well Miss Mitchell, you are in a very fit state to look after little Amy so the adoption should be processed within a week or two. Until then Amy will be staying in care but you can take her out on day trips and stuff, but no funny-business.  
Ronnie: Thank-you Miss?  
Woman: Just call me Kate.  
Ronnie: Alright Kate. You can call me Ronnie.


End file.
